Decorating the Tree
by biackcrest
Summary: Hermione Granger and her wife Narcissa decorate their Christmas tree. NM/HG


December 1st — Decorating the Tree

Narcissa was making coffee when she heard a frustrated growl coming from the living room.She went to go check it out, seeing her wife Hermione by the tree trying to untangle some clear christmas lights. She smirked and went to her, wrapping her arms around her front.

"Why don't you wait till after the coffee darling?" she purred, kissing her ear

"I wanted to get a head start but it's frustrating me. I can't untangle these." she huffed

"Wait and then i'll help you. I know you love decorating the tree and we can just let us both wake up first okay?"

Hermione sighed and melted into her hold "Well..Alright.." she smiled. She turned to face her, pecking her lips. "Is the coffee ready?"

"It was just finishing up when I came to see you so i'm sure it's ready." she hummed, leading her into the kitchen. She poured two cups of coffee, making it how they both liked, with sugar and cream. She gave Hermione hers before sitting down and crossing her leg. They were still both in their pajamas. They decided that since they had nowhere to go today, they wouldn't change.

"How are you holding up dearest? I know Christmas can be a hard time for you."

She sighed "I'm struggling a little but it's hard not to when you don't have parents to spend the holidays with anymore or spend time at all for that matter."

Narcissa nodded, she didn't have parents to spend any time with either so she knew how she was feeling. She had gotten over it in a short time, since her parents had been purebloods through and through. She wasn't like that though, she believed that every witch and wizard, no matter their blood status belonged in the wizarding world. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Mione, don't blame yourself for what you had to do during the war. You kept them safe. That's all that matters. They are happy and living their lives at least. I know it's hard even after six years, but it will get better, I promise." she smiled

She sighed "I guess you're right." she replied, taking a few sips of her coffee.

They drank their coffee, chatting the whole time. Once done, Narcissa put the cups in the sink and washed them before putting them where they belonged. She turned and looked at Hermione, who blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Oh..Well I had been admiring your bum but then you turned around." she huffed

Narcissa smirked and went over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. She connected their lips, kissing her softly, smiling as she kissed back. "Let's finish the tree before we do anything my love." she purred, stroking her cheek.

Hermione hummed "Well alright, but after we get done, we are going to bed, no other plans." she said seriously

She laughed softly and kissed her forehead "Yes of course love. I wouldn't have it any other way." she said, taking her hand and leading her to the tree.

She helped her untangle the lights, wrapping them around the tree once untangled. They then started decorating the tree. Hermione pulled out a few handmade ornaments that looked like a child had made them.

Hermione spoke "Did Draco make these?"

Narcissa turned and looked at her. She smiled brightly when she saw the ornaments "Yes he did..When he was little. I helped him. I was trying to distract him and cheer him up as his father had gotten a hold of him." she frowned.

Hermione rubbed the older woman's arm. "They look very cute. Would you like to hang them?"

She nodded, sniffing quietly. She took them and hung them, smiling lightly "I just hope Lucius doesn't try anything this year." She sighed

"You've said this every year since we have had Christmas together and he hasn't done anything. I'm sure he won't."

"I hope not. I don't want to ever see that abusive bastard ever again." she huffed "He hurt Draco and I too much." she said, starting to get angry.

Hermione sensed this and turned her around, stroking her face before giving her a kiss "Hey..You've told me all what he has done, but he's gone now and you're with me. I'd never ever think about hurting you. Just calm down for me please? It's okay." she cooed

Narcissa sighed and leaned into her touch. "Thank you Mione." she mumbled. She pulled her closer, starting to kiss her again, the kiss soft and loving. They kissed for a while before she pulled back

"Let's finish the tree so we can go to bed." Narcissa whispered

Hermione smiled "I'm with you." she hummed, pulling back.

They both continued decorating the tree. They both found it therapeutic to do it the muggle way and not use magic. They finished around an hour later, having had to use magic for the higher spaces and for the top of the tree. They had put a star up there.

Narcissa smiled once done, taking Hermione's hand. "It looks beautiful…" she said softly

"Mm just like you my darling." she smiled

She blushed softly "Be quiet." she huffed

Hermione smirked "How about we go to bed now? I know we both want it badly."

Narcissa nodded, smiling lightly "Oh I'm so looking forward to it." she grinned

"Cute. Let's go."

And they went. Once there, they undressed each other and climbed into the bed. Their lips attached, the kiss soon becoming hungry and passionate. Even after three years of marriage, their passion was still there in full. They took turns pleasuring each other a couple of times, cuddling afterwards. They were very content with each other. Nothing could separate them.


End file.
